1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H07-8976 shows a ground joint connector with a housing. The housing has a connecting portion for receiving a mating connector and mating terminals. A ground terminal with terminal pieces projecting therefrom is mounted so that the respective terminal pieces project into the connecting portion and so that a grounding portion projects outside. The grounding portion is fixed to a grounding member, such as a metal panel. The mating terminals are connected with ends of wires for grounding. The mating connector that accommodates the mating terminals is fit to the connecting portion so that the wires can be grounded collectively.
An insertion hole is formed in the grounding portion, and a nut is secured to the metal panel. The nut is screwed down on a bolt inserted through the insertion hole to fasten the nut to the bolt. However, the insertion hole of the grounding portion has to be aligned with the nut of the metal panel before the bolt is fastened. This alignment may be difficult in some situations.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the mounting operability of a ground connector.